


Uneggspectedly Falling For You

by kesdax



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look,” said Reese in awe, turning around and holding the eggroll out for Zoe to see. “Isn’t she beautiful?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneggspectedly Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. The prompt was Reese/eggroll, meeting at a party whilst drunk au. I'm sorry.

“I love you, Shaw,” Reese slurred, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning heavily against her.

“Ugh, get  _off_ ,” Shaw said and shoved him away. She scowled at him. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough,” he said and hiccupped before stumbling his way through the crowd.

He ran into Lionel next.

“Lioooooooooooooooonel,” he exclaimed, too drunk to notice Lionel cringe.

“Do you mind?” said Lionel. “I’m trying to talk to this nice lady here.”

“Oh,” said Reese and shushed himself with a finger at his lips. He turned to the lady Lionel was, until Reese’s recent appearance, having a pleasant conversation with. “Lionel’s a great guy. You should totally have sex with him.”

“What?” exclaimed the lady, glaring at the both of them. “That is disgusting.” She shoved past Lionel, uncaring of his excuses.

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to… get in your pants,” he mumbled, before turning a glower on Reese. “Thanks man,” he said sarcastically. “You’re a great friend.”

“You’re my best friend too buddy!” he called as Lionel walked away.

“John, are you alright?”

“Harold!” John cried, pulling him into a bear hug. “Did I ever tell you, you’re my bestest friend ever?”

“Um, no,” said Harold, looking startled when Reese finally put him down.

“Well you are,” said John, nodding enthusiastically. “You’re my favourite.”

“Okay,” said Harold slowly. “I’m going to get you some water. Don’t move.”

“Okay,” said Reese and turned around and came face to face with his arch nemesis.

“Root,” he said superciliously.

“Reese,” she said mockingly, like his name was just one big joke. He hated how she could do that.

“You’re my least favourite,” he said scornfully. “In fact,” he added pompously, “I don’t like you at all.”

“I hate you too, John,” said Root, rolling her eyes as she disappeared. Probably in search of Shaw. She’d be joined at her hip if she could be.

Reese ignored her and decided to complete his quest. Operation: find more booze.

There was a table over in the corner covered in plastic and paper cups, empty bottles of beer and soda bottles half full or near empty. Reese rummaged around a bit but he couldn’t find any booze amongst the chaos.

He was about to step away when he spotted it.

There it was, just sitting by its lonesome on a paper plate.

Reese picked it up, holding it in wonder in his hands.

“John?” said a voice behind him.

“Look,” said Reese in awe, turning around and holding the eggroll out for Zoe to see. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She?” said Zoe sceptically.

“The eggroll,” said John. “She’s the love of my life.”

“Oh brother,” Zoe muttered. “Listen, your boy spiked the punch… I’m assuming you drank some?”

“Punch?” said Reese, only half paying attention. He decided he was going to name her Evelina. After his mother. “Oh yes, I drank quite a bit. Shaw said I needed to loosen up.”

“And that you did,” said Zoe, laughing now. “Come on, let’s go find you somewhere you can sleep this off.” She took John by the elbow, carefully guiding him through the crowd of partygoers so he wouldn’t drop Evelina.

“There you are,” said Shaw, spotting them at the door. “Root and I took care of the number. Oh great,” she said, spotting the eggroll in Reese’s hand. “I’m starving.”

She plucked Evelina out of Reese’s hand and shoved the whole thing –  _the whole thing_  – into her mouth.

“You… you just…” said Reese. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He was going to cry. He could feel it.

“What?” said Shaw with her mouth full, scowling at him as she chewed.

“You’re mean,” said Reese. “I like Root better than you now and I  _hate_ Root.”

“Whatever,” said Shaw, rolling her eyes. “God, you’re such a baby.”

“She ate Evelina,” Reese cried as Shaw stomped away.

“I know,” said Zoe soothingly. “We’ll get you another one. The Chinese place is just down the block.”

John brightened immediately.

“Hey, Zoe,” he whispered.

“Yes, John?”

“You’re my favourite.”

“Thanks, John,” said Zoe, rolling her eyes as she walked him outside. “You’re my favourite too.”


End file.
